


Insomnia

by Crimson_Seale



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Seale/pseuds/Crimson_Seale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris struggles to fall asleep when she considers asking Lt. Commander Data to keep her company. But will he be willing and what will he think of her request?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

    Kris tossed and turned, but try as she might, she could not fall asleep. The darkness of the room made her uncomfortable for no discernible reason. Even the faint light of the stars passing at warp speed outside her window wasn't enough to sate the fear settling in her blood. In addition, the temperature controls in her quarters must have been broken. Under the blankets was too warm, but on top was too cold. All the elements were stacked against her and the much needed rest that refused to comply.

    Finally, she gave up and turned the lights back on, trying once again to adjust the temperature controls. There seemed no hope for it. She ordered a cup of hot chocolate from the replicator. Perhaps it would soothe her body as well as her soul.

    As she sat by the window in the living area of her quarters, sipping her beverage and watching the stars fly by, she remembered that Data was also off-duty during this shift. He would still be awake as he never slept. He might be willing to come keep her company. At least she would have someone to talk to.

    "Ensign Moore to Lt. Commander Data," she said over the comm channel.

    "This is Data. Proceed, ensign," was the reply.

    She hesitated before continuing with her request, wondering if he would think her silly or even suggestive for wanting a companion at such an hour. But she reminded herself that he was an android and didn't think in such terms as a human male would.

    "Would you mind joining me in my quarters, Data? But only if you don't have anything else you need to be doing..."

    There was a pause before he answered. "I shall be there momentarily."

    Such formality. She both loved and hated it. Loved because it was what made him...well, himself; hated because it put a distance between them that was uncomfortably far. Before her transfer to the Enterprise and first encounter with Data, he had simply been a fascinating case of robotics engineering in the history books. Now, her wish was to bond with him in some way, though she knew the principle of it was impossible. For all intents and purposes, he was incapable of forming bonds like friendship and romance, yet he seemed to share some facsimile of it with many of the crew. Her hope was to one day be one of them.

    The beep at her door roused her from her thoughts. She set her cup aside and moved to the door, wrapping her robe tighter around her, anxiety mounting. One press of a button and the barrier was removed.

    "You called for me, ensign," Data stated matter-of-factly.

    She chuckled at herself for being so dramatic. "Yes. Yes I did, Data. Thank you for coming. Please come in."

    She stepped aside to allow him access. He nodded with a slight turn of a smile as he entered. When the door closed again, she was hyper aware of the fact that they were alone in her room. This was the first time they had been in any kind of privacy together. How strange it felt.

    "Is something wrong, ensign? You appear anxious."

    She looked up at him, remembering to uncross her arms to appear less defensive, and forced a smile.

    "I'm fine. I just...couldn't sleep is all."

    Data looked around the space, spotting the mangled sheets on her bed in the next room and the fresh cup on the table nearby.

    "Ah. I see. Insomnia is a common ailment among humans. I believe Dr. Crusher is off-duty currently, but if you would like, I can request for someone from medical to deliver a sedative for you."

    She waved her hand dismissively. "No, no. I don't want a sedative."

    His eyebrows quirked upward in confusion. When she didn't respond, his eyes turned downward and began moving back and forth, the sign that he was processing, thinking.

    "I do not understand. I have offered a solution to your problem, yet you refuse it. I do not believe you had not considered requesting a sedative before I suggested it, so you did not need me to find a solution. Aside from what I have already stated, I possess no abilities to aid in your dilemma. So I must ask: why am I here?"

    With the question, his gaze shifted back up to meet hers. She felt her cheeks flush, both at his critical eye and the answer she was not prepared to give in response to his question. She thanked the stars that he wasn't able to pick up on the meaning behind the color in her cheeks. Forcing the smile even more, she hugged herself and shrugged.

    "I just...wanted some company while I try to fall asleep."

    Data nodded, signaling his understanding.

    "That I can do," he said as one corner of his mouth turned upward.

    She became anxious again, her arms crossing without her knowledge. "Are you sure? You don't have anything better to be doing?"

    He shook his head. "I was working on a personal project, but I will have ample time to work on it later. I am always glad and willing to provide companionship to those I consider friends."

    "Y-You consider me a...friend?" Her smile was no longer forced.

    "Indeed. You have been kind to me and expressed interest in my well-being. Is that not the definition of friendship?"

    "Well...I guess it is," she replied, letting a few chuckles escape with her words.

    Data's smile grew. "I only hope that I can return your affection now. What would you have me do?"

    She uncrossed her arms and moved to retrieve her cup from the nearby table.

    "Nothing in particular, Data. I just want someone here so I don't feel so alone."

    She finished her drink and returned the cup to the replicator to be dematerialized.

    "One thing you could do..." she began, turning around to face her android companion. "Would you mind...laying next to me until I fall asleep?"

    Data's eyes shifted to the floor as he pondered the idea.

    "Are you asking me to engage in...an intimate encounter?" he asked, one brow quirking up.

    This time, her whole face turned bright red.

    "No! No, Data. Of course not! At least not yet anyway... I-I mean no! Where would you ever get the idea th--"

    "If you are, I can tell you that I am skilled in many forms of pleasuring the human body. It is a service I can provide."

    His matter-of-fact tone in regard to the subject crawled over her bones until it settled within her ribs, causing her to shake herself of it.

    "No, Data," she said again, eyes closed, trying to compose herself. "Don't say that. It's not a 'service'. Intimacy is so much more...delicate than that. It's more meaningful. It shouldn't be a trade of some kind."

    Data paused to consider this a moment. "Yes, I am aware that some humans differ on points of view regarding intimacy. Some see it as a simple pastime, others as an expression of deep affection reserved for only certain individuals." He paused a moment before continuing. "I suppose that since I can not experience affection in such a way, intimacy, for me, must be relegated exclusively to the category of pastime."

    This declaration brought a heavy silence upon the room as she realized just what he meant. Though she would not mind engaging in a sexual encounter with Data, at least in the future, it would never mean anything to him. They would never be able to share the passion she wished to let loose from her core. He simply couldn't.

    Slowly, so as not to disturb him from his own thoughts, she moved toward Data and placed a hand on his arm.

    "Then I don't want it," was her reply. "I don't want to take something from you that I can't return."

    His slight grin returned. "Though your premise is unsupported as I can not feel the emotional repercussions of such actions, your sentiment is understood and appreciated."

    He turned to look in the direction of her bedchamber, then asked over his shoulder, "Do you still wish me to join you?"

    "Sure," she said with a shrug.

    They moved into the next room, Data to the left side of the bed and Kris to the right where she had been before. Data removed the phaser from his hip and pulled the boots off his feet, setting them aside, then slipped under the covers next to Kris. She lay with the covers pulled up to her shoulders, hands grasping the edge of the cloth. As he moved to lay down, Data positioned the blankets flat and unwrinkled across his body, arms resting above the covers, laying rather stiff.

    "Shall I dim the lights?" he asked once settled.

    Her hesitation was evident.

    "Leave them just above zero percent," she said through clenched teeth.

    Data nodded and turned to address the computer.

    "Computer, dim lights to five percent."

    Immediately, the computer complied and the lights came down to a low ember-like glow, just enough to still make out the other's features while still enjoying the cover of relative darkness. They were still and silent for some time before Data broke the air.

    "Do you dislike the darkness?" he asked, turning his head to look at Kris.

    She took a deep breath before answering. "I've always been a little afraid of the dark. I guess I never grew out of it."

    Data looked back at the ceiling, carefully considering this new information.

    "I have never understood the human fear of the dark. Why is the absence of light so frightening?"

    Kris chuckled. "It's not the darkness itself that's frightening. It's what the darkness holds, what it represents."

    He turned to look at her and their eyes locked, but he was not affected by the occurrence as she was.

    "Can you elaborate?"

    Kris broke eye contact to look up and consider her words before answering.

    "Well, I'm sure you're aware that throughout human history, night and darkness have always been associated with danger and evil of any kind. Some might say this is just a race-wide delusion, but others suggest there is some verity in this collective fear, that perhaps humanity once experienced some great terror coming from the darkness and we've never quite recovered. I personally think both theories are a bit absurd. Nevertheless, darkness has come to symbolize evil in the majority of human thought. It's the fear of what might be hiding, lurking in the shadows, using our lack of sight to its advantage. It's the fear of the unknown really."

    Data's reply came softly from her left. "Are you afraid of the unknown?"

    She took another deep breath. "I suppose so. I'm not afraid of the possibilities, mind you. I know the dangers I signed on to face when I joined Starfleet. I'm just scared I won't be ready for them."

    There was a short pause before Data's voice sounded again.

    "That is a legitimate concern. I too wish to perform to the best of my abilities to serve the captain, this ship, and our mission."

    He moved to prop himself up on one arm, looking down at her with a gleam in his eyes.

    "I can say that if your previous record is any indication, you are more than capable of rising to any challenge that finds you. You are highly intelligent for a human and the most creative individual I know, second, perhaps, only to Geordi. You are able to quickly read the facts of a situation and develop a solution. Your brain works much like mine in that respect, and I admire you for it."

    Her blush returned full-force, but this time she didn't seem to mind.

    "Thank you, Data. That means a lot."

    "You are welcome, Kris."

    He laid back down, straightening out the covers as he moved. Kris took this opportunity to move closer to him and take hold of his arm, hoping he would let her rest there. She craved the touch of another being, even if he wasn't human. When his gaze met hers, she began to pull away.

    "You do not need to leave," he said apologetically. "I simply do not understand the meaning of your touch in this context. I am easily confounded by social interactions. Would you explain your intent so I may better understand?"

    Kris slowly returned her hands to his arm and nestled into the pillows next to him. "This is...a small expression of affection. I'm sincerely grateful that you have stayed with me even just this long. Touch is the only way I know to return the gesture, though I know it has little meaning to you."

    He smiled, coming to understand what she meant. He reached across his body with the opposite hand and placed it on top of hers. To her surprise and joy, his skin was unusually cool, just the temperature to keep her cool under the heated cover of the blankets.

    "Gestures of this kind may have little significance to me," he told her with the placement of his hand, "but I have learned to accept what humans offer as the intentional and thoughtful gifts they are meant as."

    He nodded to her though their faces were incredibly close. Their foreheads almost touched at the crest of the movement.

     "Please, feel free hold on to me until you fall into slumber," he encouraged.

    She took him at his word, clinging to his arm and letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. His hand remained on hers until he began to recognize the signs of human delta wave sleep.

                Once he was certain she was deep in slumber, he removed his hand slowly so he wouldn't disturb her. Pulling his arm from her grasp was more trepidatious, but he managed to move away and replace his presence with a firm pillow so she wouldn't wake to empty arms. Soon, his boots were back on his feet and phaser retrieved from the bedside table. He left the lights as they were so she wouldn't be frightened of the dark should she wake. Once he was sure she would be comfortable without him, he turned to leave.

    He stopped at the door leading to the corridor outside her quarters and looked back into the next room. Something seemed out of place, out of balance. She had expressed great affection and well wishes for him during the past twenty nine minutes and thirty two seconds. It only seemed right for him to repay that somehow, with more than his simple presence in her time of distress.

    Silently, he walked back to her bedside, leaned forward, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. He knew she would never know of this gesture, but it was something he didn't want to be acknowledged. This was his own way of expressing more gratitude than he could ever find words for. She had come to be important to him and the rest of the crew rather quickly. He was sure she knew that, but he wished to show her the same special attention she had shown him in their short time together. He could think of nothing else that would suffice.

    Once again, he turned to leave quietly with one more glance back before exiting. Now, everything seemed right. Balance was restored in his mind. As he gazed at her sleeping form in the next room, he took note of a slight buzzing in his chest that he couldn't quite pin down, but in that moment he didn't much care.

    Finally, he left her quarters to run diagnostics on his systems to be sure there was no malfunction. He wore an expression of satisfaction on his face as he made his way down the corridor. There was the suggestion in the back of his positronic mind that this buzzing was not a malfunction of any kind, but rather an evolution of sorts. He pushed the thought away as he returned to his own quarters. That question must wait for another day.

 


End file.
